With the development of touch control display technology, touch display devices have been widely used in people's daily lives. Current In-Cell touch displays are often driven by a time-multiplexing driving method, i.e., the time period of each image frame is divided into a display time period of displaying content and a touch time period of detecting touch signals, and touch electrodes used in the touch time period are multiplexed as common electrodes used in the display time period. Such a driving method satisfies the market demand for thinner and lighter touch displays.
However, as the resolution of the touch displays increases, the time period of each image frame substantially decreases, and the corresponding touch time period also decreases accordingly. Thus, the current In-Cell touch displays may have a low position report rate and a limited touch sensitivity.
The disclosed touch control device and touch display device thereof are directed to solve one or more problems set forth above and other problems.